The present invention relates to a temperature controlled case of a type typically used for storage and display of chilled and/or frozen products, such as a store environment.
A typical cooling coil in a refrigerated case is constructed of metal, such as copper or aluminum and is often noticeable when mounted in a refrigerated case. Case manufacturers try to conceal this coil by placing an attractive cover over the coil or placing the coil in a hidden location, such as under a product shelf. However, although these methods may hide the coil, they do not make the case particularly attractive and may affect refrigeration efficiency.
Shelves in refrigeration cases are typically made from painted metal or stainless steel and may be used to cover a forced air evaporator mounted beneath the shelf, or there may be a gravity type coil may be mounted above the shelving. In such applications, the actual cooling of the product is generally achieved from the gravity type coil mounted above the shelf or from the forced air coil mounted below the shelf, which has certain disadvantages.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved temperature controlled case for storage and display of cooled and/or frozen products. It would also be desirable to provide a temperature controlled case which is efficient and esthetically pleasing. It would be further desirable to provide a temperature controlled case for use in a commercial store environment. It would be further desirable to provide a temperature controlled case having cooling devices above and below shelves for product storage. It would be further desirable to provide a temperature controlled case including gravity type coolant coils and gravity type louvers above the products and refrigerated pans beneath the product. It would be further desirable to provide a temperature controlled case including a defrost system for removing accumulated ice and frost from the gravity coils and refrigerated pans. It would be further desirable to provide a temperature controlled case including a defrost system configured to warm a coolant for circulation to the gravity coils and refrigerated pans. It would be further desirable to provide a temperature controlled case having a defrost system that uses air to warm the coolant for circulation to the gravity coils and the refrigerated pans.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a temperature controlled case having any one or more of these or other advantageous features.